


I Want A Sister

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hannah's son tells her what he wants.





	I Want A Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is written in the same universe as my story Valentine Surprise.   


* * *

Hannah watched as Fred played with their four year old sons, Joseph and Patrick. It was a beautiful summer day and Fred had decided that she needed a break and a picnic. She smiled at how insistent he'd been. When she realized that he wasn't going to give up, she decided to just enjoy the day. She knew soon she'd be too busy to really enjoy the summer.

 

She smiled as Joey ran over to her as fast as his little legs could carry him. His blond highlights standing out from the red more the longer he was in the sun. He plopped down beside her on the blanket and placed his little hand on her swollen stomach. "Mummy, when is the baby going to be here?"

 

Hannah smiled and placed her hand on top of her sons. "Not long the baby should be here soon."

 

Joey nodded and then looked very thoughtful for a four year old. Hannah had to wonder what was going on in his little head. He looked up at her and asked. "Is it a brozer or a sister?"

 

Hannah chuckled. "I don't know, we have to wait for the baby to get here to find that out. Which would you rather have?"

 

Joey looked to where Fred was flying with Patrick and then he looked back at Hannah's belly. "I want a sister. I tink it would be neat to have a sister. I could help take care of her and I have a brozer already but Pat wants anozer brozer."

 

Hannah wasn't too surprised by that. Joey was the sensitive one, he liked flying with his father but she could already tell he probably wouldn't be as into Quidditch as his father and brother. She also had a feeling that Joey was going to end up in Hufflepuff. She had to smile at that she really wanted on of her children in her house. She smiled at her son. "Well maybe you will get real lucky and the baby will be a girl. You do know it's a big responsibility to be a big brother."

 

Joey nodded his head. "I knows and I can do it."

 

Hannah laughed. "I'm sure you can. I think you'd make a good big brother for a little girl."

 

Just then Fred and Patrick landed and Joey got up and ran to have his turn flying with his daddy. Hannah watched him and rubbed her stomach. As much as she loved her sons she was hoping, like Joey, that this was a little girl. 


End file.
